Una visita del Continente Americano
by Mino Kaze
Summary: La vida de España solía ser calmada, o eso podía decir hasta que aquella mañana una carta había llegado a su casa. ¿Cómo era eso de que todo el continente vendría a visitarlo?, ¿Y aun más, sus amigos y ellos terminarían en una loca aventura de incoherencias?. ¿Oye por qué te sorprendes? ¡Eso es típico de los latinos, después de todo nosotros irradiamos emoción a nuestras vidas!.
1. El temor de España

**Una visita del Continente Americano**

**Capitulo 1. El temor de España**

-¡Alemania, Alemania!

Se habían escuchado los típicos gritos de cierto italiano, seguramente corriendo por toda la casa buscando al rubio, el semblante del castaño era de preocupación, como si hubiese olvidado algo, lo que no era difícil de adivinar ya que en una de sus manos llevaba una carta. Entro a la habitación de Alemania, dándose cuenta que estaba durmiendo, sin más se lanzo hacia la cama gritando su nombre, y sollozando mientras lo movía, poniendo la carta a su alcance para que pudiera leerla.

Ni bien Italia hizo aquello el rubio casi cae de la cama, después de tanto tiempo aun no estaba acostumbrado a las raras reacciones del chico, trato como pudo de acomodarse, dedicándole una mirada que mataría a cualquiera, era muy temprano para que lo despertara, y mucho más para que hiciera alboroto.

-¿Que quieres Italia?

-¡Alemania, lo había olvidado, España mando una carta!

Incrédulo el rubio tomo la carta entre sus manos, pero la fecha de recibimiento había sido hace dos días, miro de nuevo al castaño, el cual se hizo el desentendido por el asunto. Alemania suspiro como si no pudiera hacer nada más y abrió la carta, sorprendido y en cierta forma preocupado por el contenido de esta.

_"Hola España-sama, por fin después de tanto tiempo te podemos enviar una carta, aunque tú tampoco respondes muchas de ellas. Por cierto, iremos a visitarte, queremos conocer tu casa, nunca hemos ido, también queremos conocer a tus amigos, especialmente a Romano, por todo lo que hablas de él, espéranos la próxima semana. La carta seria más larga pero sucedieron algunos problemas, además algunos no quieren ir, aun te siguen odiando, pero descuida, no causaremos problemas, no muchos por lo menos, como sea, ¡Adiós España! Att: todo el continente Americano"_

Alzó su mirada y vio a Italia, ya con dos maletas en sus manos y su sonrisa de siempre, Alemania entendió entonces que el castaño quería ir a ver a España y a los nuevos visitantes del otro continente. Dándole el gusto a su amigo se levanto de la cama y tomando una de las maletas que traía el chico partieron a la casa de España.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sobrevolando en alguna parte el Océano Atlántico, dieciocho países se encontraban en un avión, aunque lejos de pensar que era reconfortante más bien parecía un campo de guerra, ya que algunos países estaban con otros con los cuales no tenían muy buena relación, por otro lado algunos países estaban con otros con los que nunca habían hablado, lo que hacía que se formara un ambiente incómodo, no tanto como para que el viaje se llegase a cancelar, sin embargo pareciera que incluso en cualquier momento se fuera a cometer un asesinato de grandes proporciones, pero aun así todos seguían calmados, pero después de un tiempo, al sentir la presión del viaje el ambiente colapso.

-¡Miren lo azul que es el océano! - dijo Bolivia, corriendo de un lado al otro del avión.

-Bueno... Mmm... ¿Colombia, cómo estás? – dijo Argentina, tratando de entablar una conversación.

-¿Colombia? – el chico le miro raro –. Soy Panamá, ¿No notas la diferencia?

-Lo siento pero son gemelos, ¿Cómo quieres que los diferencie? – Panamá cerró los ojos mientras Argentina soltaba un suspiro.

-Eres muy alto Chile – chillo Ecuador, al ver a su amigo.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo Ecuador – suspiro al ser la tercera vez que lo escuchaba.

-No sé que más decirte – se lamento el más bajito.

-¡Colombia me estas robando espacio! – grito Nicaragua, sentado al lado del colombiano y mirándolo como si en cualquier momento comenzaría una pelea.

-¿Robándote? ¡Diría que al revés! - le dijo de vuelta, aunque sin saber ya que responder porque llevaban media hora en la misma pelea.

-¡Te aprovechas porque eres un país más grande! – siguió Nicaragua –. ¡San Andrés!

-¡No me lo quitaras, ya sufrí muchas pérdidas!

-Colombia es imposible – hablo por primera vez Honduras, agarrándose fuertemente el estómago.

-¿Honduras, estas bien? – pregunto Brasil, al ver como el rostro se le colocaba verde.

-Creo que vomitare

-¡Honduras! – grito Bolivia, apareciendo de un momento a otro –. ¿Ya viste por la ventanilla el mar? Es grandísimo, mira sus olas, se mueven mucho, ¿Y el avión no te parece que igual?

-No creo que sea buena idea decirle eso – le tapó la boca Brasil, al más pequeño de todos.

-Brasil tírame del avión, creo que moriré – acto seguido Honduras corrió lo más rápido que pudo al baño para no salir el resto del viaje.

-¿Viste eso Paraguay? – sonrió el chico –. Creo que es lo más rápido que he visto, quien diría que Honduras corriera así

-Uruguay, ponle atención al juego – demando Paraguay tirándole algunas cartas de póker. No entendía como aquel chico sin interés en el juego le había ganado veinte veces seguidas.

-Estoy aburrido, nunca me ganas – resoplo el otro, dándole la espalda.

-¿Me dejarás así? – chillo Paraguay –. ¡Bien! Haré lo mismo – y acto seguido también le dio la espalda.

-¡México! - se había escuchado un grito, por encima de los otros en el avión –. ¡No se hacer tacos!

-¡Perú, pero si esa es la comida más rica! - le devolvió el grito México, al otro lado del avión –. ¡Pensemos en hacer otra cosa!

-¿Como que, una fusión de comida México-peruana?

-¡Seria perfecto! – grito Perú, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Venezuela, no pensé que fueras a venir – dijo Costa Rica, sonriendo de manera torcida.

-No me lo perdería por nada – le devolvió la sonrisa, igual de incómodo.

-Pues bien, con todos los problemas políticos que tienes – dijo Costa Rica, haciendo que Venezuela se enojara.

-Al menos soy autosuficiente, y no dependo de otros países tanto como tu – y en el avión empezaron una pelea.

-¡Pueden calmarse todos! – había gritado Guatemala haciendo que guardasen silencio –. Hemos llegado a la casa de España

Todos lo miraron incrédulo. Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales ninguno se movió, incluso pareciese que no respiraban, y cuando Guatemala pensó que toda la locura había terminado las naciones encerradas en aquel avión corrieron a bajarse de ese lugar lleno de locos, llevándose por delante a Guatemala y por fin respirar un aire más fresco, menos cargado de todas las peleas e incoherencias que habían tomado lugar esas once horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como siempre habían sido los últimos en llegar. Alemania saludo a todas las naciones presentes allí, mientras que Italia era atacado por Romano al haber llegado dos días tarde, por otro lado España organizaba algunas cosas para que su casa tuviera buen aspecto, exteriormente parecía calmado, algo ansioso por la llegada de aquellos que alguna vez estuvieron bajo su dominio, pero interiormente quería esconderse donde pudiera porque aun le daba vergüenza ver a las naciones de habla hispana, después de todo había conquistado casi todo un continente, lo perdió y quedo como antes, era algo que a través del tiempo aun no podía superar.

Romano se acerco a España, la actitud que el mayor estaba tomando frente a la situación lo tenia de mal humor, parecía que le daba mucha importancia, algo que no le gustaba, pero cuando estuvo a punto de soltarle algún insulto España lo callo, alegando que en la visita debía ser una persona amable, que aquellas naciones importaban mucho para él y no quería que les molestara. Romano pareció meditarlo un momento, entre la confusión y algo parecido a la indignación, pero no pudiendo comprenderlo golpeo a España y se fue del lugar, haciendo que el ultimo chillara del dolor y soltara algunos insultos no muy dignos de él.

-¡Romano! – grito el español, sin embargo el llamado ni le miro.

-España esta irritable – sonrió Francia –. La llegada de las otras naciones muestra una faceta no muy común en él

-Eso es porque los países que conquistó no lo quieren – siguió Inglaterra, haciendo que España se deprimiera.

-Si me quieren – lo pensó un momento –. Bueno, al menos un poco

-¡España, yo se que esas naciones te quieren mucho! – trato de animarle Italia.

-Tiene razón – le sonrió China – de no ser así no te visitarían

-De hecho, me harían más feliz sino vinieran – dijo España, para después en la mitad de la conversación atravesarse Rusia.

-¿Donde está América? – cuestiono el de la bufanda, con su normal sonrisa.

-No solo él – hablo Alemania –. ¿Y Canadá?

-Lógicamente ellos dos no están aquí – decía Japón, explicando la ausencia de los otros dos.

-Ellos dos estaban…

-¡Inglaterra! – se había escuchado un grito.

A lo lejos se veía la figura de América corriendo lo más rápido que podía, seguido de Canadá, llevando en sus brazos a su oso blanco, los dos parecieran que estuvieran escapando de algo, se veía por sus expresiones de locos de manicomio. Pues bien, la razón por la cual no estaban desde el principio en la reunión es porque quisieran o no ellos hacían parte del continente Americano, en un principio los dos de habla inglesa se habían puesto de acuerdo en viajar con las demás naciones en aquel avión, por sus mentes paso la idea de que podrían socializar más con ellos, compartir una que otra anécdota y crear recuerdos con ellos. Ni bien pasadas dos horas de vuelo habían comenzado a pelear entre ellos, de una manera tan extraña que ni América ni Canadá pudieron separarlos, y las siguientes nueve horas de vuelo no mejoraron. Era increíble que aun ninguna de las naciones había salido herida, o por lo menos con problemas mentales, pero resumiendo, para los dos Norteamericanos había sido la experiencia más traumática de sus vidas, y estaban seguros no querer volver a repetirla.

Cada vez se acercaban más y más América y Canadá, lo que para Inglaterra era raro, ya que juraba iban hacia su dirección, lo relaciono dos segundos antes de que las dos naciones cayeran sobre él gritando algo de nunca volver a subir a un avión mientras todo el continente se encontrara junto, también escucho algo sobre las peleas absurdas que habían tenido y como Canadá se había desmayado tres veces en el avión. Inglaterra molesto empezó a decir que no le importaba, que quería lo dejaran en paz y se quitaran de encima, España atento a toda la estúpida conversación que mantenían esas tres naciones palideció al darse cuenta de que uno de sus mayores sueños estaba por hacerse realidad.

-¡Llegamos España!

Gritaban dieciséis chicos, tratando todos al mismo tiempo de entrar por la puerta. Las demás naciones Europeas y Asiáticas los observaban sin opinar, realmente no sabían que decir de aquel grupo de chicos tan animados que habían llegado, por otra parte todas las naciones recién llegadas buscaban incesantemente a España, el cual parecía no dar ni señales de vida.

-Hola chicos – hablo España detrás de Alemania –. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-España vive muy lejos – frunció el ceño Costa Rica –. ¿Cómo crees que fue?

-¿Relajado, silencioso? – ironizó, saliendo de su escondite.

-¡España conquistó todas estas naciones! – chillo Romano, sin poder creérselo.

-Lo hizo – dijo Nicaragua –. Pero fue tan vago que nos agrupo en naciones para dirigir más fácil, dejo que tomáramos fuerzas y nos independizamos

-¡No es cierto! – grito España –. ¡Yo no conquiste Brasil!

-Hablando se eso – dijo Brasil –. ¿Portugal?

-Tuvo problemas en su nación – hablo España –. Dice que no te ha olvidado, y que de verdad quería verte

Un aura de tristeza rodeo a Brasil, mientras las demás naciones comenzaban conversaciones unas con otras y se conocían, podría decirse que aquellas naciones americanas eran muy diferentes a ellos, por lo que en cierta forma fue interesante conocerlos más de lo que alguna vez llegaron a hacer, animados, incoherentes, divertidos, había resultado ser un grupo de chicos realmente agradables. Los amigos de España no lograban comprender la razón por la cual no se la llevaba muy bien que se dijera con ellos.

Claro, era como esa relación que tenía Inglaterra de amor-odio con América, o la de completa ignorancia que tenia con Canadá. España podía fácilmente sobrellevar esas dos con el grupo de latinos, e incluso se le podía agregar un nuevo factor, el de miedo por hacer algo desagradable para ellos.

-¿España, pronto será hora de cenar? – cuestiono México, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del europeo.

-Si tienen hambre puedo ir a cocinar algo – ofreció España, sin embargo fue detenido en su labor.

-No es necesario – sonrió Perú –. Nosotros cocinaremos

-Pero ustedes son los invitados – trato de persuadirlos, sin lograr hacerlo.

-Olvídalo, la comida de España puede ser otro día, ahora lo haremos nosotros

Entendiendo que no convencería a los dos chicos dejo que hicieran lo que quisieran. México y Perú se dirigieron a la cocina, llevándose consigo a otras dos naciones, las cuales aparentemente ayudarían en la labor de hacer la cena.

España suspiro cansado, ofreciendo a los demás una guía turística por la ciudad, lo cual aceptaron emocionados los latinos, haciendo notar su alegría característica, caminando hacia la salida. Romano, que aun no salía de su asombro por los nuevos visitantes los siguió, claro que esté sabia disimular su emoción, o era una nueva faceta que dejaba entre ver una no muy frecuente en él. Las demás naciones optaron por la primera opción, era más lógica y menos extraña. Italia por su parte, se dedico a perseguir a su hermano, sin dejar de lado su típica obsesión por el alemán, que era arrastrado por el más pequeño. Inglaterra caminaba al lado de América y Francia, aunque el ingles odiaba las exasperantes charlas y comentarios que lanzaba el de lentes, hacia en cierta forma mejor aquella guía por la ciudad, aunque por el otro lado, la rivalidad que siempre tuvo con el francés le impedía disfrutar completamente las dos cosas, tanto la caminata por la ciudad, como la compañía del americano. Japón y Canadá, los más calmados del grupo hablaban amenamente, ya que ellos ya conocían esa ciudad, pero prefirieron ir con sus amigos en la guía turística y no quedarse en casa, además de que sus personalidades algo parecidas hacían de aquello algo más agradable. China y Rusia, como siempre, cada uno con su peculiar manera de sobrellevar las situaciones, o en ese caso, sobrellevar el hecho de que ese día era uno de los más raros de sus vidas. Y por ultimo España, que caminaba al final de todo el grupo de amigos y lo que él creía en ese momento, carga no tan repentina del grupo de americanos. El español sabía que debía estar a la cabeza del grupo, guiando y dando uno que otro comentario informativo acerca de su ciudad capital, Madrid, pero él suponía que con la actitud del grupo muy poca atención le prestarían.

España suspiro cansado, observando los edificios del lugar, recordando y haciendo algunos planes para ese momento, curiosamente, cuando regreso su mirada a sus amigos, todos se habían separado en diferentes grupos, caminando hacia diferentes lugares de la ciudad, quedando solo él con Romano y algunos de sus países invitados. Supuso entonces, que sus amigos europeos serian capaces de manejar a los países latinoamericanos que les acompañaran, o eso esperaba España con toda su alma, que así no saliera de la mejor manera, no causaran una catástrofe como estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo.

Se acerco a su castaño amigo, el cual al parecer estaba aun más interesado en los nuevos al verlos pelear, en parte, porque la pelea que se estaba llevando acabo él ya la había vivido, algo típico al llegar por primera vez a la casa de España. Nicaragua por su parte, alzo sus brazos al cielo, haciendo con sus manos un cuadrado, como los productores de cine, que creen que tendrán una mejor toma de la situación haciéndolo. A su lado Brasil, observa el panorama con marcada confusión en su rostro, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que veía. Inglaterra sonreía nerviosamente, alzando su mirada hasta el cielo, ladeando su cabeza, sin saber exactamente a qué punto ver, Francia que también se encontraba ahí le restó importancia a lo que veían los demás al descubrir una pequeña mancha en parte de su ropa y por ultimo Bolivia, que se encontraba detrás de todos los demás, saltando lo más alto que podía para ver por encima de la cabeza de sus compañeros, resultándole casi imposible lograrlo.

El español negó varias veces con su cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a la actitud desprevenida de sus amigos, colocándose al frente de las naciones, aclarando su garganta. Alzo uno de sus brazos hacia los edificios que tenía en frente, con una gran sonrisa, para después ver como las naciones le veían esperando algún comentario de la extraña construcción que se alzaba ante ellos.

-La Puerta de Europa – dijo España, ante el escepticismo de los demás –. Orgullo nacional

-Están como ladeados los dos edificios – hablo Inglaterra, dándole golpes en la espalda a España.

-Fueron construidas así – repuso el de ojos verdes.

-Entonces, lo más posible es que se caigan – sonrió Francia

-Pagaría por ver eso – seguía en su asombro Bolivia.

-O sean destruidas, como en la película Torrente 3 – se emociono Brasil, como esperando a que aquello se hiciera realidad.

España se quedo de piedra, aun más cuando las seis naciones comenzaron a representar la escena de la película, donde un avión destruía los dos edificios. Se dio un golpe en la frente, resignándose a que nada de lo que dijera surgiría algún efecto de compasión, o al menos de lastima en ellos, pero por más que intento no lo logro, por lo que aceptando que no llegaría a ningún lado llevándoles la contraria sonrió uniéndose a la improvisación mal hecha de sus amigos.

En otro lugar, cerca de una de las plazas más importantes, un grupo de chicos observaba a un equipo de danzas que hacia su interpretación de la semana. Argentina, que parecía el más emocionado de todos, detallaba en extremo todos y cada uno de los pasos que hacían. Japón, tan calmado como siempre solo se dedicaba a apreciar lo lindo de la danza, con a su lado Canadá, el cual sonreía de forma tierna haciendo lo mismo que Japón, aunque de una manera un poco mas distraída. Ecuador, aburrido por la danza comenzó a molestar a Honduras, el cual, sentía que la paciencia que tenía acababa poco a poco.

-¿Ecuador, podrías parar? – grito Honduras, desesperado por tal acción.

-Podría dejar de hacerlo – sonrió Ecuador, pero en su voz, se notaba un tono sarcástico.

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo? – cuestiono Canadá a Japón el cual parecía no tener respuesta.

-¡Tengo la solución! – grito Argentina, asustando a todos.

-¿Harás que dejen de pelear? – decía Japón, con esperanza.

-¿De qué hablas? – se hizo el desentendido el argentino –. Ya sé que están bailando

-Flamenco – le dijo con obviedad Honduras, bajo aun las molestias del otro.

-No, tango – descoloco a los demás con tal respuesta Argentina.

-¿Es eso posible? – dijo Canadá, aun sin entender.

-Dado que estamos en casa de España-sama – tanto Honduras como Ecuador sonrieron –. No es posible

-¿Qué dicen? - dramatizo Argentina, abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal.

-Pero fue una linda apreciación Argentina – trato de reconfortarle Japón.

-Si entrecierras los ojos, ladeas tu cabeza, y te quedas pensándolo podría ser tango – dijo Honduras, dejando de pelear con Ecuador para unirse en un bien común: molestar a Argentina.

Aunque no se lo hubiera propuesto, el argentino había terminado con las peleas de sus amigos, estaba feliz porque unió aun más a dos naciones, pero también sentía su orgullo herido. Japón y Canadá lo notaron, por lo que le sonrieron, logrando que subiera un poco más el ánimo del latinoamericano, con lo cual regreso su mirada al grupo de bailarines, tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual su querido y amado tango no se parecía a eso que ellos hacían llamar flamenco.

En cualquier calle cerca de ahí, en un pequeño banco, se encontraban Rusia y China hablando, explicándole una que otra cosa a Venezuela, el cual les escuchaba con atención, mientras que Italia veía aterrado la situación, con a su lado Alemania que no entendía mucho de lo que sucedía y Panamá se encontraba alejado de ahí, buscando por el lugar algo para hacer.

-Socialismo – dijo Venezuela, anotando todo en una libreta.

-Venezuela – le llamo Italia, tratando de distraerlo.

-¿Y eso funciona? – volvió a preguntar Venezuela, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de los dos asiáticos.

-¡Panamá! – grito Alemania, haciendo que el chico apareciera a su lado, algo asustado.

-¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono, con su boca llena de comida.

-¡Eso funcionara! – y sin importarle a Italia los gritos del panameño tomo el plato de comida, para después pasárselo a Venezuela.

-¿Paella? - decía él, mirando el plato –. ¿Es comida verdad?

Tanto Alemania como Italia asintieron, respirando de manera aliviada, mientras que Panamá miraba indignado como le habían quitado algo que el mismo pago, Venezuela por su lado comía feliz ya sin siquiera prestarle atención a sus amigos, los cuales habían comenzado a discutir por la comida, Rusia por su lado observaba el gracioso panorama que se había formado, China sin embargo, se preguntaba por dentro si era normal que los latinos pelearan tan seguido.

Por último, Uruguay que sin saber que hacer se dedicaba a caminar al lado de Guatemala, el cual veía asombrado la arquitectura de la ciudad, más atrás iba Paraguay hablando con América de cualquier cosa y por ultimo Costa Rica, que se sentía en ese momento marginado por sus amigos. Aburrido se acerco a Uruguay, el cual escuchaba los relatos que Guatemala distraído dejaba salir sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-Realmente no entiendo mucho de lo que dice – sonrió Uruguay a Costa Rica -. Sin embargo creo que es interesante

-¿Que hable cosas sin sentido acerca de la arquitectura española te es interesante? – decía sin comprender.

-Prefiero eso a lo que dice América - en ese momento Paraguay apareció, llevándose a Uruguay _"por su bien"_.

-Paraguay se aburrió de escucharme – se lamentaba América.

-¿Sobre qué estaban hablando? – se mostro feliz de tener la presencia del americano.

-Hamburguesas – ensancho su sonrisa, sin ver como el rostro del otro se desencajaba.

-¿Sabes quién desearía escucharte? – decía, tomando a Guatemala de los hombros para mala suerte de él.

Casi de inmediato salió corriendo, ante la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Guatemala y la conversación extraña que este mantenía con América, también veía como a lo lejos Paraguay comenzaba una de sus habituales peleas con Uruguay. En ese momento Costa Rica comprendió que ser ignorado por sus amigos no era del todo malo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunas horas después, todas las naciones caminaban a través del jardín de la casa de España, hablando entre ellos de la tarde que habían tenido, ninguno negaría que a pesar de la extraña situación esa fue una de las mejores tardes que hubieran vivido, tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer más acerca de los chicos, y también por muy incoherentes que les habían parecido sus peleas a los europeos, al verse en alguna de ellas entendieron que eran de lo más divertidas. El primero en entrar a la casa fue Romano, quien fue recibido por una alegre bienvenida del mexicano, el cual se veía cansado por haber pasado toda la tarde cocinando, México lo guio tanto a él como al resto del grupo hacia la sala, en la cual sobre una mesa se encontraban la cantidad exacta de vasos para cada uno.

Sin esperar si quiera una indicación todos los latinos corrieron por uno, para mayor sorpresa de los europeos, China, Rusia y Japón.

-Y bien, ¿Ustedes no quieren? – cuestiono México, alzando una ceja.

Los demás se miraron entre sí. España no queriendo decepcionar a México se acerco a la mesa, tomando uno de los vasos que contenía un liquido oscuro de extraña procedencia, acerco el vaso a sus labios, solo para probar un poco de aquel liquido que nunca creyó adoraría de repente, los demás al ver que España daba el visto bueno se acercaron, tomando los vasos restantes para después solo arriesgarse a probar algo que desconocían.

-Esto es – hablo Alemania, tras tomar un sorbo de la bebida.

-Café – completo China, tomando un poco más.

-Tiene buen sabor – siguió hablando Inglaterra.

-Yo lo hice – apareció Colombia, por la puerta de la cocina.

-Como no me di cuenta antes – dijo Alemania.

-Realmente lo adoro – hablaba Rusia.

-Gracias – sonrió Colombia –. México, la cena está servida

Entonces todos al terminar con el café pasaron al comedor, donde se organizaron para comenzar a comer, como bien habían acordado México y Perú en el avión, los dos cocinaron algo que pudieran hacer en común, dando como resultado un festín de sabores, colores y olores que dejaban encantados a más de uno.

Durante la comida se sintió el mejor ambiente de todo ese día, se habían alejado todas las incomodidades, problemas y angustias, para dar paso a melodiosas risas por parte de todos, divertidas historias y el hecho de compartir tradiciones entre cada uno.

-El mejor acompañante para esta cena es una buena copa de vino – se levanto Francia de su asiento, captando todas las miradas.

-No te preocupes por eso – decía Chile, mirándole fijamente -. De eso me ocupo yo

-¿Estas de broma? – se ofendió Francia -. De eso me encargo yo

-Pues bien, dejemos que los demás se encarguen de decidir

Dos minutos después, Japón se encontraba sentado, con una botella de vino francés y otra botella de vino chileno. Los demás países se limitaban a guardar silencio al rededor de él. Japón, que no entendía las razones por la cuales había terminado siendo el jurado se cruzo de brazos, esperando alguna respuesta lógica a lo que sucedía, sin embargo, al ver el semblante de emocionados que tenia cada uno solo puedo expresar sus quejas.

-¿Por qué tendré que decidir yo? – decía molesto.

-Eres imparcial – dijo Chile.

-Calmado – siguió Francia.

-Aburrido – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Trato de no pensar en lo último, en cambio, de manera lenta y casi agónica degusto los dos tipos de vino, tomándose el tiempo necesario para tomar una decisión. Y cuando todos creían que ya hasta la comida se había enfriado Japón se levanto de su asiento, a la expectativa de todos.

-Pues, de los dos preferiría tomar el de Chile – respondió, ante la euforia de los latinos.

-¿Por qué? – casi demando Francia, furioso.

-Siempre tomamos vino francés, cambiar un poco no hace daño

Francia solo se escondió en un rincón oscuro de la habitación, porque según él, si su vino no merecía ni ganar una competencia sin importancia entre sus amigos nada lo haría. Entonces, guiado por su impulso Inglaterra término burlándose de Francia, como casi siempre lo hacía, para costumbre de sus amigos y molestia de los latinos, quienes entonces fueron hacia Francia, para intentar sacarlo de su rincón de la soledad.

-¿Pelean entre ellos pero no soportan una pequeña broma? – se pregunto Inglaterra, impactado por la situación.

-Bueno, para Francia parecía importante – se dio a entender Guatemala.

-Aun así, no es para tanto, ellos siempre se han tratado como tal – explicaba Rusia.

-¿Inglaterra, en que eres bueno tu? – decía Costa Rica, fijando su mirada en él.

-Déjame pensar – elevo su mirada al techo de la habitación –. Londres, por ejemplo, es un lugar muy conocido, y me alegro de ello, grandes atracciones, por eso lo visitan

-¿Suponiendo que haya algo mejor que eso, no te sentirías mal? – ahora, le ponía logia al asunto Ecuador.

-Te equivocas, no hay nada mejor que eso – egocéntrico, como solía ser, respondió Inglaterra.

-Por Dios – dijo Argentina – bájalo de la nube América

-De acuerdo – sonrió este, mirando a Inglaterra y aclarando su garganta –. New York

Después, como si la cena se normalizara, todos se encontraban en sus asientos cenando de nuevo, olvidando el tema y ahora teniendo una conversación de temas más triviales. En efecto, ese día no había sido del todo malo, extraño e indignante tal vez para algunos, sin embargo, para España en especial, fue agradable tenerlos de nuevo a su lado, realmente les tenia cariño, no lo negaría, y aunque aun estaba nervioso por los días que seguirían sabia por lo menos que todo estaría bien, sin contar a Francia e Inglaterra, que se encontraban tirados en una esquina oscura, preguntándose que había salido mal en todo el asunto con los latinos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola a todos! Comenzare diciendo que soy nueva en esto de escribir un Fanfic de Hetalia. Quise que el primero fuera un tipo comedia, incorporando situaciones sin sentido y como no, a mi querido continente americano.**

**Este primer capítulo diré que me encanto escribirlo, puse mi esfuerzo al máximo y trate de pensar en la mejor manera de poner a cada nación latinoamericana. También quise poner cosas en lo que cada nación es buena, por ejemplo, escuchaba hablar a mi padre que todos los buenos vinos de esta parte vienen de Chile, o como uno de los que mejores cocinan son Perú o México, también que el café Colombiano es una de los mas apetecidos por su sabor.**

**Trataré en los capítulos siguientes poner más cosas de las naciones que un me faltan, sería bueno si alguien quisiese decirme en que piensan que es bueno su país, pero bueno todo a su tiempo. Después de todo Hetalia es mi anime favorito, algún día tenía que escribir de él. Y sin más, como suelo despedirme en mis demás Fanfics…**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, adiós!**


	2. Diferencia de horario

**Una visita del continente Americano**

**Capitulo 2. Diferencia de horario**

Ni bien España bostezo anunciando que era hora de dormir, los latinos se miraron entre sí, aunque ninguno dijo nada y se dejaron guiar hacia las respectivas habitaciones que el español organizo para la llegada de sus amigos. Como según España no había suficiente espacio, y tampoco los hubiera dejador dormir en una habitación para cada uno, los organizo por grupos, en diferentes partes de la casa.

El primer grupo fue México, Honduras, Nicaragua, y por ultimo Guatemala. Estaban en un cuarto lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro, con dos literas, organizado para que cada quien durmiera sin contratiempos. Los cuatro latinos suspiraron, para después con sonrisas falsas darle las buenas noches a España. El segundo grupo fue Costa Rica, Panamá, Colombia y Venezuela, que prácticamente tenían el mismo modelo de habitación que los anteriores como también la misma actitud de confundidos que los demás, como si fuera poco el tercer grupo, Ecuador, Perú, Brasil y Bolivia no salían de su asombro ante el descuido de España, lo que terminaron de comprobar el cuarto grupo, Paraguay, Uruguay, Chile y Argentina, cuando vieron al de cabello castaño despedirse de ellos para irse a su propia habitación. ¿Sería que España había olvidado que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a dormir a la misma hora que él? En todo caso, España lo aprendería, y tal vez no de la mejor forma.

Brasil tiro sus cosas encima de una de las camas de abajo, seguidamente ayudo a Ecuador a subir a la cama de arriba, mientras que Perú se metía entre las sabanas de su cama y Bolivia sacaba toda su ropa buscando algo más cómodo, claro ya en su cama. No paso mucho tiempo antes que decidieran apagar las luces, dispuestos a dormir como se supone deberían hacer, pero pasaban los minutos y ninguno lograba conciliar el sueño, lo sabían porque entre la oscuridad y la poca luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación se veían las miradas que se lanzaban entre ellos, era obvio, ninguno pensaba dormir en las próximas horas.

-¿A quién tratamos de engañar? – dijo Brasil –. ¡A esta hora aun estaría bailando zamba por ahí!

-¿Ah, y que propones? – interesado, pues aun no tenia sueño, cuestiono Bolivia.

-Necesito ir al baño – dijo Perú, llamando la atención de todos.

-Los hombres van solos al baño – decía, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo Ecuador.

-¿Y si en el camino me ataca algún animal español? – dramatizo el peruano, suspirando -. ¡Como el chupacabras!

-¡Ese esta en nuestra casa, no en Europa!

-¡No es cierto! – trato de defenderse el peruano también siendo respaldado por Bolivia –. Le preguntare a México

Decidido, Perú salió rápidamente de su cama, siendo seguido por Bolivia quien parecía querer saber también si seria atacado por algún animal de dudosa procedencia. Brasil mostro su desacuerdo casi de inmediato, pues merodear a altas horas de la noche por la casa de España no le parecía un acto respetuoso, por lo que de inmediato salto de su cama, siguiendo a los dos chicos por los pasillos oscuros de la casa. Entonces, Ecuador quedo solo, dispuesto a regresar a la cama para poder dormir algo, eso hasta que le pareció escuchar un sonido nada normal, entonces, salió lo más rápido que pudo de su cama, para salir corriendo detrás que sus otros amigos.

Abrieron la primera puerta que apareció en su camino, tratando de mirar entre la oscuridad que cuarto se suponía que era ese, pero ninguno de los cuatro vio más que algo parecido a una sombra moverse en lo que pudieron reconocer como la cocina.

-¡Que hacen aquí!

Escucharon un leve grito proveniente de la cocina, haciendo que los cuatro saltaran asustados, a punto de atacar al ente maligno que residía en la cocina de España. El primero en atacarlo fue Brasil, corriendo hacia aquello y lanzando un golpe, para después oír algunos quejidos e insultos por lo bajo y por último el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo y derramándose.

-¿Lo mataste Brasil? – la voz temblorosa de Ecuador demostró lo asustado que estaba.

-Yo creo que no era un fantasma – se explico, pues le pareció que ataco a otra persona.

-Eres... un boludo – acto seguido las luces de la cocina se encendieron, revelando a Argentina, casi con sus ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono Bolivia, aun sin acercarse a él.

-¡Solo vine a comerme un serenito! – gritó, tan alto que los demás pensaron que ya nadie estaría despierto –. ¡A esta hora apenas estoy comiendo mi merienda!

-Ah... – Brasil miro hacia el suelo, viendo a la cosa amarilla esparcirse por el.

-Boludo, suena como una bolita de lana – las miradas que le lanzaron los demás a Perú denotaban que acababa de decir una estupidez –. ¡Yo mejor me voy a buscar a México!

Dramático, abandonó la cocina, siendo seguido por Ecuador, quien estaba más asustado que nunca. Por su parte, Bolivia intento calmar a Argentina, quien había comenzado una escena por su pudin o lo que sea que fuera esa cosa, Brasil por su parte intento regresar a Argentina a su habitación, pues si seguían ahí más tiempo lo más seguro es que alguien los descubriera.

En otra parte de la casa, Paraguay caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, seguido de Uruguay y Chile, este ultimo aun con una duda existencial surgiendo de si, pues no terminaba de entender como fue arrastrado por las dos naciones de nombre casi igual para buscar a Argentina, pues según ellos ya se había tardado para comerse un postre. Uruguay caminaba, tan distraídamente que no noto cuando choco de frente con una pared y después con una mesa del lugar, por último, resbalo con una alfombra y cayó al suelo, todo en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos.

Chile solo observo atónito la situación, sin saber cómo reaccionar pues esa serie de sucesos le resulto tan rara que ni el mismo Paraguay pareció encontrar una forma de ayudar a su amigo. Bolivia apareció en ese momento, dando vuelta a un pasillo, esquivando hábilmente al chico caído, después apareció Brasil con a su lado Argentina, quien al ver al chico aun tirado en el suelo se agacho, moviéndolo delicadamente, solo para saber si aun seguía con vida o uno de sus compañeros había muerto y tendría mas espacio en la habitación para él.

-¿Ustedes aun siguen despiertos? – cuestiono Brasil.

-¿Tú tienes sueño? – vio que tanto él como Bolivia negaron con la cabeza –. Estábamos buscando a Argentina

-Brasil destruyó mi único alimento del día – exagero, y con ese comentario Uruguay pudo levantarse, algo adolorido.

-¿No tenias tres maletas llenas de esa cosa?

Brasil desvió su mirada asesina hacia Argentina, pues hace solo unos minutos el argentino le había hecho, obligado más bien, a prometer que mandaría a traer más solo para él. Al parecer el trato se había cancelado pues Brasil murmuro algo de olvidar lo que había pasado confundiendo a todos los presentes.

Cerca de ahí, pero en una habitación las cosas no parecían mejorar, pues los cuatro chicos parecían en medio de una pelea. Costa rica estaba sentado en una de las camas inferiores de las literas, observando como Panamá y Colombia estaban sobre una cama superior, al parecer peleando sobre quien se haría en la parte de arriba. No solía meterse en las peleas de esos dos, pues básicamente al final ninguno ganaba, y solían olvidar las cosas rápidamente. Por otro lado, ya se le hacía raro que Venezuela no había dicho nada desde que habían entrado en la habitación, tal vez estaba igual de traumado que él.

Panamá tomo a Colombia de la camisa, mientras le trataba de explicar las razones por las cuales él debería estar en la litera superior y no la inferior, resumiéndolo en que tenía complejo de inferioridad o algo por el estilo. Colombia, sin embargo, se hizo el desentendido, ignorando a su hermano, lo que causo en Panamá un sentimiento de molestia, que termino con un golpe en uno de sus brazos y tirando a Colombia de la cama quien termino de cara en el suelo a los pies de Costa Rica, este ultimo tan asustado que le soltó otro golpe en las costillas.

-Ah, le termino de matar – decía Venezuela, asomándose desde su cama, con un pedazo de arepa en sus manos.

-Ahora si hablas – le regano Panamá –. ¡Haz algo!

-No me llevo muy bien con él – fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió.

-Entiendo, no me quieren aquí – Colombia se levanto como pudo, tomando su almohada y saliendo de la habitación.

-Oh, que interesante, hiciste enojar a Colombia – Costa Rica alzo una ceja –. Eso es difícil

-Yo siempre le hago enojar – le resto importancia Panamá, sintiendo al momento la culpa apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-¿Iras tras él? – Venezuela hablo, al parecer preocupado.

-Es lo más probable

No fue necesario seguir preguntando, pues Panamá salió de la habitación, dejando el lugar en tranquilidad, demostrando que cuando esos dos estaban juntos, lo menos que una persona podía esperar era que su día fuera uno normal. Costa Rica se levanto, lanzándole una mirada a Venezuela, el cual seguía comiendo como si nada, como si la pelea de hace un momento nunca la hubiera presenciado.

-¿Te piensas quedar ahí? – le pregunto el tico, recibiendo una negación del otro chico.

-¿Vamos a molestar a Honduras?

Debía admitir que no tenía la mejor relación con el venezolano, sin embargo, ¿A quien no le gustaba molestar a sus demás amigos? Y como las reacciones de Honduras solían ser exageradas, siempre le divertían.

Colombia caminaba por los pasillos, buscando cualquier parte para poder dormir, o algo con que distraerse, puesto que aun no tenía sueño. Escuchó como Panamá le llamaba, por lo que decidió caminar aun más rápido, correr si era necesario, cosa que no espero era que su hermano haría lo mismo que él.

-¡Oye no tengo buen estado físico!

Panamá, quien empezaba a sentir que se quedaría sin aire en cualquier momento y se desmayaría, dio su último esfuerzo para alcanzar a Colombia, tomándole por el hombro y girándole de manera fuerte.

-¡Déjame en paz Panamá! – grito Colombia, lanzando la almohada hacia el chico, quien alcanzo a esquivarla, cayendo contra un florero, y rompiéndolo en el proceso –. Uh... deja vu

-¿Ah, que están haciendo ustedes dos? – escucharon la voz de Brasil, junto con la exclamación de otras naciones.

-¿Proclamando independencia? – la explicación de Colombia quedo en la mitad al ver a Bolivia acercarse al florero hecho pedazos.

-¿Por que pelean ahora? – se escucho el golpe que Panamá le dio al más pequeño.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a nuestras habitaciones

Todos se miraron entre sí, tratando de seguir el consejo de Chile, pero al mismo tiempo ninguno admitía que no tenían la menor idea de como habían llegando a la sala de la casa, pues España no se tomo la molestia de enseñarles su casa y ahora todos estaban perdidos. Argentina fue el primero en reaccionar, caminando hacia el pasillo más cercano, confiado que por ese lugar llegaría hacia su habitación.

Lo que no se espero, fue que en ese momento Honduras corría por el mismo pasillo que él, golpeándole y haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, con suerte de haber caído sobre la alfombra. Costa Rica apareció al lado de Venezuela, quienes no paraban de reír pues la pequeña broma que le habían hecho no era para tanto, solo habían entrado a escondidas a la habitación de los cuatro chicos, y cuando encontraron la cama en la que dormía Honduras, le jalaron una de las piernas haciendo que cayera de la cama, después solo le susurraron algunas cosas y como miedoso que era, había salido corriendo del lugar como si un verdadero fantasma le hubiera asechado en todo ese tiempo.

\- ¿Honduras estas bien? – apareció México, intentando levantarle.

-Pregúntale mejor eso a Argentina – decía Guatemala, quien fue arrastrado por México.

-Yo le ayudo – Nicaragua, guiado por el miedo de quedarse solo en la habitación, tras la broma de los dos chicos, siguió a los demás.

-No quiero regresar – casi sin aliento, demando Argentina –. ¿Nos podemos quedar en la sala?

-Seguro, solo un momen... – Brasil paro de golpe, mirando a cada una de las naciones, notando algo –. ¿Donde están Perú y Ecuador?

Como si les hubiera invocado, los dos aparecieron en ese momento, al parecer ninguno había notado la presencia de los demás, pues Ecuador estaba prácticamente abrazado de Perú, y el ultimo trataba de calmarle, pues de verdad parecía mortificado por el hecho de haber vagado casi dos horas por la casa, sin señal de encontrar a alguno de sus amigos.

-Perú, volvamos a la habitación – le miro, o eso intento en la oscuridad –. ¿Sabes cómo volver?

-No, eso estoy tratando de hacer – Perú frunció el ceño – ¿Ecuador, podrías soltarme?

-¡No, te irías de mi lado!

-Siempre estaré a tu lado – escucho un suspiro, algo dulce a su parecer –. ¡Lo decía geográficamente!

-¡Yo no lo hice! – exclamo Ecuador, mientras sentía como le separaban de su amigo.

-¿Les cuento un secreto? – sonreía Venezuela tomando por los hombros a los dos –. Todos escucharon su declaración

Encendieron la luz, revelando a los hispanos, sonriendo, mientras que rendidos, se dedicaban a organizarse en la sala. Hasta ese momento, todas las cosas que habían ocurrido era normal para ellos, aunque perderse en una casa, ser golpeado por sus amigos, y todo lo demás era poco para lo que solían hacer.

-Bien, veremos quién se duerme primero – hablo Argentina, sacando un marcador de uno de sus bolsillos y lanzo una sonrisa que incomodo a los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su respiración era pausada, sentía paz tanto interna como externa, estaba tan cómodo en su gran cama durmiendo como si no hubiera un mañana que cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba en un grave estado de coma y por nada, nada del mundo se quería despertar.

Se suponía que todo el fin de semana iba a ser lo más relajado posible para él, hasta que recibió esa carta que marcaba el inicio de una de sus experiencias más traumáticas, estar otra vez con aquellos demonios de sus pesadillas.

Al principio se negó rotundamente, él no los odiaba, sin embargo, se imaginaba una vida donde ellos estuvieran ahí, para él, aunque solo lo necesario, llego a pensar que estarían peleando y gritando, puesto que ese, hasta hace unos años, era el trato que se daban, pero después de pensarlo, meditarlo con calma acepto no muy complacido y ahí estaban ellos, en su casa.

Todo transcurrió normal, de hecho, hasta diferente de lo que había pensando, hasta que después de un tiempo por fin comprendió que tal vez, tenerlos en su casa durante un tiempo no era tan malo.

España escucho la voz de Italia, proveniente del pasillo que daba a su habitación, al parecer susurrando algo, aunque uno de los fuertes del italiano no era la sutileza en esa ocasión lo estaba haciendo muy bien, hasta que el grito de Romano le hizo despertar completamente, levantándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con los dos chicos, quienes le lanzaron una mirada de terror, mientras que de cualquier manera impedían que saliera de su habitación, o por defecto, que este se no moviera de donde estaba.

-¿Qué sucede? – España alzo una ceja.

-Oh, no pasa nada – respondió Italia.

-Les escuche hablar

-Italia, no supiste guardar silencio – le regaño por lo bajo Romano.

España rodo los ojos, si Romano supiera que la razón por la cual se había levantado de esa manera había sido por él, seguramente le habría dado uno de sus típicos golpes, de los cuales, aun seguía teniendo miedo y traumas de por vida. España comenzaba a creer que estaba condenado a vivir con situaciones que le dejarían marcado psicológicamente.

-¿Que me ocultan?

-Solo no vayas a la sala

Tanto Romano como España le miraron de soslayo, sabían que Italia no era bueno para disimular ciertas cosas, pero ese comentario había revelado lo que con insistencia querían ocultar. El español se apresuro a salir corriendo a la sala, pues sabía que como fuera le detendrían, cosa que no estaba muy alejada de la realidad, pues Romano le tomo de la cintura e Italia le tomo de una de sus piernas.

Cerca de ahí, estaban Alemania y Japón, estáticos en la sala, Rusia frotaba uno de sus ojos intentando asimilar lo que veía y China observaba como el lugar era prácticamente un océano de chicos hispanos, quienes ajenos a la situación seguían durmiendo como si nada, acostados sobre los cojines y los varios sofás que ahí se encontraban, algunos en el suelo y podrían jurar que Guatemala estaba durmiendo con Nicaragua encima de la mesa central de la sala.

-No se – hablo Alemania –. Eso nunca nos ha pasado a nosotros

-¿Esto será normal entre ellos? – susurrando, Japón intento hablar.

-Deberíamos hacerlo algún día – dijo en tono dulce Rusia.

-¿Dormir en el suelo? – decía sin creer China.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué México está durmiendo en la puerta del baño? – apareció Francia, de mal humor por haberle despertado.

-No solo eso – venia Inglaterra con él – Perú está dormido en el baño

-¡Os digo, suéltenme!

Su alma casi abandona su cuerpo al ver el peculiar panorama que se alzaba frente a él, pues la sala de su casa para sus ojos había sido destruida por sus inquilinos. Para ese momento, no sabía si eso había sido lo peor, o tal vez lo mejor que le podía suceder. Todas las cosas de su sala estaban esparcidas por el suelo, hasta los pedazos de un florero, al que ya no se le podía decir así.

Un tic nervioso apareció en uno de sus ojos, mientras su rostro iba tomando un leve color carmín. Tal vez, considerar que no era mala idea tener al grupo de chicos en su casa se había adelantado a la realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bueno, lo primero que debería decir es: ¡Perdón por la tardanza!**

**Me dedique a escribir otras cosas y perdí el rollo que le llevaba a este. ¡Tratare de no volver a hacerlo! Pese a todo esto, me gusta escribir este Fanfic, pues pensar en cosas divertidas que a estos personajes les puedan pasar hace volar mi imaginación.**

**¿Y qué piensan ustedes de la noche de estos latinos? ¡y déjenme decirles, aun no ha terminado!**

**¿Qué sucedió para que terminaran dormidos en la sala? ¿España se enojara?**

**Ya se pueden ir imaginando que sucede. ¡Ah, por cierto, Hetalia no me pertenece!**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, adiós!**


	3. Las habilidades de un latino

**Una visita del Continente Americano**

**Capitulo 3. Las habilidades de un latino.**

-¡Despierten manada de vagos!

Eso de ver a España enojado era casi como algo nuevo, y eso que la mayoría creían que él solía ser mas paciente pues no le habían visto ni remotamente cerca de tratar igual a Romano, y el ultimo no era muy pacifico que se diga.

El primero en despertar fue Guatemala, quien al ver a Nicaragua prácticamente encima de él le empujo, haciendo que cayera de la mesa, como también él mismo al estar aun medio dormido, y entre ellos dos comenzó una pelea, que termino de despertar a los demás.

-¡Quien les dijo que durmieran en la sala! – grito España, llamando la atención de los latinos, quienes le miraban con miedo.

-Bueno, me voy – hablo Rusia, caminando como si nada para salir de la sala.

Y solo eso sirvió como señal, si Rusia abandonaría ese lugar que en poco tiempo se convertiría en un campo de batalla, los demás deberían irse sin siquiera avisar. En pocos segundos, la sala quedo en completo silencio, con todos los latinos sentados en el suelo de la sala y España frente a ellos, aun más paranoico a como estaba cuando se levanto, como si un padre fuera a regañar a sus hijos por hacer algo malo.

-¿Que les paso por la cabeza cuando destruyeron la sala? – España señalo a cada uno de ellos, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Que destruimos? – casi demando saber Argentina.

-¡No recuerdo haber tirado ese florero! – alzo la voz, con lo cual Argentina se escondió detrás de Chile –. ¡Esa almohada tiene el relleno esparcido por todos lados!

-¡Fue Colombia! – gritaron al unisonó, con lo cual España le fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Gracias, Argentina! – calló un momento al lanzarle una mirada, y después se comenzó a reír, con lo cual, el argentino se le acerco, dispuesto a golpearle.

-¿Por qué te ríes de mi?

-Es difícil tomarte en serio con esa cosa en tu cara – suspiro, explicándole España.

El argentino, confundido, se levanto, acercándose a un espejo de lugar. Frunció el ceño, su cara estaba completamente rallada con marcador negro y alcanzaba a leer la palabra _"che"_ entre ellas.

-¡Quien rayos me hizo esto!

-Nadie le vaya a responder – susurro Venezuela, tratando de mantenerse oculto, no como Colombia.

-¡Por Dios, estoy tratando de hacerles caer en cuenta del mal que hicieron anoche! – siguió España en su paranoia.

-¡Pero no iniciamos una guerra!

-¡Ni desatamos un arma biológica!

-¡O un arma nuclear!

-¡O traficamos droga!

Esta vez, España suspiro, más resignado que molesto, se le había olvidado que él era el único que sabia lidiar con ellos, ¿Y si a él no le entendían a quien le iban a entender? ¡No por nada les conocía desde hace mucho tiempo!

-¿Que hicieron? – apareció Perú, seguido de México, quien estaba igual de asustado.

-¿Donde estaban? – pregunto Brasil –. ¿Aun en el baño?

-Bueno, verán – procedió a explicar México –. Cuando Perú entro al baño, como que me dormí en la puerta de este

-_¿"Como que me dormí"? _– ironizó Perú –. ¡Crees que me gusta dormir en el suelo frio!

-¡Basta, todos, a sus habitaciones! – alzo una ceja, al ver como los chicos se veían entre sí, sonriendo.

-¿En serio, será todo lo que dirás? – pregunto Ecuador, extrañado.

-Y pensar que la conquista nos daba miedo

-Oh, no se preocupen – el español rodo los ojos –. Me iré con mis amigos, y ustedes no irán

-Está bien – Chile hablo por los demás –. ¿Nos dejaras solos en la casa?

-¡Claro que no, si en una noche destruyeron la sala, en un día lo hacen con mi casa! – alzo una de sus manos, tentado a arrancarles en cabello a cada uno –. ¡Les voy a dejar con Alemania!

-¡Que, no! – otra vez, respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

-No se preocupen, tal vez Italia se quede con ustedes

Acto seguido, el español les lanzo una última mirada, para después a los gritos llamar a sus amigos y sacarles de la casa, aunque estos replicaran de todas las maneras posibles, excusas como que no habían desayunado, bañado o que seguían en pijama no tardaron en ser escuchadas, pero al ver el colapso psicológico por el que estaba pasando España decidieron hacer lo que él decía por primera vez en sus vidas, incluso Romano que solía llevarle la contraria. Alemania, no tan convencido por tener que hacer de niñero, solo asintió, al momento que escuchaba a Italia detrás de si expresar la emoción que tendría si se quedaba en la casa con Alemania y con los latinos, que a su parecer eran más interesantes de lo que todos creían.

Algunos minutos después, los latinos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, armando escándalo con sus respectivos compañeros, como lo habían hecho la noche anterior, mientras que Italia y Alemania se dedicaban a organizar la sala por iniciativa del italiano.

Costa Rica peleaba con Venezuela, para decidir quién entraba primero al baño de la habitación, mientras Panamá sacaba su notebook y la colocaba encima de la cama, al momento que sentía a Colombia sentarse a su lado, tranquilo y sin preguntarle nada, lo cual le extraño, pues siempre solía molestarle.

-¿Que sucede? – cuestiono Panamá.

-Solo quiero saber que vas a hacer – suspiro, ante la desconfianza de su hermano.

-Bueno, Chile me pidió que habláramos por video

-¡Yo quiero ver! – salto a la cama Venezuela, entusiasmado.

-¿Esa fue toda nuestra pelea? – ofendido, sobreactuó Costa Rica.

-¿Ya olvidaste la última vez que hicimos un video?

Costa Rica lo pensó por un momento, para después correr a la cama y sentarse junto a los otros tres, la última vez que habían hecho un video no había sido del todo malo, pasaron todo un día hablando de estupideces. Panamá suspiro, pero aun así, Chile le había dicho específicamente que todos tenían que estar reunidos a una hora exacta, pues hablarían de algo, según todos "importante".

En una esquina superior de la pantalla se veía el video de Brasil, quien estaba intentando reunir a todos sus compañeros que parecían estar haciendo otra cosa, pues Ecuador habla algo sin sentido con Perú y Bolivia estaba atrás, sentado sin decir nada. México por su parte estaba calmado, explicándole algo a Honduras, Nicaragua y Guatemala, quienes parecían interesados. Y por último estaban Uruguay y Paraguay, los que veían a Argentina gritar y molestar a Chile.

\- ¡Pero Chile, no se cual es cual! – de inmediato Panamá y Colombia se miraron entre sí, pues sabían de que estaban hablando.

-Mira Argentina – señalo la pantalla, mientras el chico le prestaba atención – uno esta sonriendo y el otro nos mira como si quisiera matarnos, el primero es Colombia, el segundo es Panamá

-¡Oye! – se quejo el colombiano, para sorpresa de su hermano –. ¡A veces, también me mira como si quisiera tirarme por el canal!

-¡Cállate Colombia! – le grito, esa mirada solo se la había dado tres veces en su vida –. ¿Para qué estamos todos reunidos?

-¿Otra vez planearemos una fiesta? – la inocente voz de Bolivia no se hizo esperar.

-No, eso solo paso una vez – le recordó Guatemala.

-En realidad, es porque no podemos salir de las habitaciones – aclaro Chile.

-¿Y desde cuando hacemos lo que dice España? – decían varias naciones al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que desde 1492 – dijo México, dejando a los demás más serios de lo normal –. ¡Cultura general chicos!

-¡Eso no importa! – le regaño Paraguay –. ¡Yo saldría de la habitación si Alemania no estuviera aquí!

-La verdad, es que el da algo de miedo – un suspiro general se escucho.

-Entonces, tendríamos que encontrar la manera de que él no sea un problema

-¡Ah, yo tengo una idea! – exclamo Brasil, llamando la atención de los demás.

-¡Adoro las ideas de Brasil, como la zamba, y cuando todas esas chicas bailan!

-¡Venezuela! – le gritaron todos, haciendo que se asustara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Italia caminaba distraídamente hacia la cocina, pues según él, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había comido. El chico pensó que ese día seria más interesante, después de todo, él era el único que pensaba que los latinos eran menos dramáticos de los que todos creían, pero España les había condenado a pasar el resto del día en sus habitaciones por lo que sería casi imposible estar con ellos.

Paso frente a una puerta, la cual se abrió casi enseguida, mostrando a Paraguay sonriéndole, mientras sacaba una de sus manos por la puerta y le tomaba por el cuello de la camisa, arrastrándole hacia la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, viendo como prácticamente él y Uruguay se le acercaron, hablándole una infinidad de temas desconocidos para el italiano, Chile terminaba una video llamada con México y Argentina estaba más atrás, observando todo desde su cama.

-¿Italia, estas aburrido, solo? – le pregunto Paraguay, a uno de sus costados.

-Quería hacer algo con ustedes – sonrió, típico en él –. Si Alemania les ve en el pasillo se enojara

-Pero tenemos una ventana – la señalo Chile –. La habitación de México está cerca

Y sin darle oportunidad a Italia de protestar, le tomaron por ambos brazos y salieron todos por la ventana que daba hacia el patio de España, lo que ellos no sabían, es que el Italiano estaba igual o más que emocionado que ellos. Uruguay le distraía hablando sobre pasta, Paraguay por su lado observaba el panorama y Chile y Argentina al final caminaban como si nada, sin embargo, Chile alcanzo a notar que el argentino estaba nervioso, cosa rara si consideraba su personalidad, típica de los de su país.

-¿Que te sucede? – le pregunto el chileno a su amigo.

-Esto es secuestro – dramatizo el chico.

-No es cierto – Chile alzo una ceja –. Italia vino por su cuenta, no le obligamos

-Es que, hacérselo a ustedes es costumbre – suspiro, mirándole fijamente – ¡Aunque España no nos diga nada, todos saben que Italia es de Alemania, y si nos mata, casi lo hace una vez, al mundo entero!

Exagerado, eso era lo que Chile podía decir de Argentina en ese momento. Le tomo de los hombros, topándole la boca con una de sus manos, el chico había comenzado a gritar como un loco de manicomio y lo que menos querían en ese momento era que su plan se echara a perder por culpa de este.

Algunos minutos después de caminar con cuidado por el patio de España, vieron a lo lejos a México, abriendo la ventana de su habitación, por la cual entraron todos, viendo a las demás naciones que ahí se encontraban, Honduras y Guatemala jugando Jenga, invitando de inmediato a Italia, para que no sospechara nada y además, distraerlo mientras el plan se llevaba acabo, Nicaragua mirándose frente a un espejo, acomodando su chaqueta negra y su corbata, pues aunque él no quisiera era parte del plan. Chile se dedico a ir hacia la computadora de Guatemala, por la cual se podía ver a Brasil impaciente, esperando a que los demás le dieran el aviso para seguir con el plan, pero al ver a Chile ahí, y a aun Argentina corriendo por todos lados, procedió a dar la señal para proseguir con el plan, con lo cual Nicaragua asintió y salió de la habitación por la ventana, Brasil por su parte avisó que estaría en unos minutos ahí con sus compañeros, y el video termino.

En otra habitación, Costa Rica y Venezuela se dedicaban a observar como Colombia luchaba contra una corbata y su intento de atarla al rededor de su cuello, al momento que veían a Panamá quitársela y hacerlo por él, mientras le lanzaba algunos comentarios, como el hecho de que tenía que hacerlo bien.

-Relájate Panamá, lo hare bien – le sonrió Colombia, haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño.

-No confió en ti – le confesó.

-Qué lindo hermano tengo – dijo con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos –. Brasil si lo hace

-¿Colombia, ya estás?

Apareció Nicaragua, entrando por la ventana, al momento que el colombiano se lo afirmaba y tomaban un papel que estaba encima de su cama, discutiendo algunos detalles con Nicaragua y dispuestos a irse, esperando a que el plan no terminara en una falla.

-Uh, Colombia – le llamo Panamá –. Sé que lo harás bien

El chico sonrió, alzando su pulgar en alto y desapareciendo a través de la puerta de su cuarto. Panamá suspiro, abriendo la ventana de la habitación junto con los demás países y salieron de ahí, hacia el lugar de encuentro donde se suponía ya estaban las demás naciones.

-Colombia tiene razón – hablo Venezuela –. Eres todo bipolar con él

-¡Cállate! – gritó el panameño, con lo cual solo hizo darle la razón al venezolano –. Solo lo dije para que no saliera nada mal

-Esa ni tú te la crees – decía Costa Rica, sonriendo abiertamente.

Panamá rodo los ojos, aunque una imperceptible sonrisa salió de sus labios por un momento. Al otro lado de la casa, Alemania se encontraba en la sala, sentado en un sofá leyendo un libro mientras Italia se dignaba a aparecer, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que algo le había sucedido, el Italiano no solía tardarse tanto, a lo mejor se había perdido en el camino de regreso, por lo que decidió que le iría a buscar.

Ni bien se levanto del sofá aparecieron Nicaragua y Colombia en la sala, confundiéndole, pues si no mal recordaba España les había prohibido salir de la habitación, y él se había quedado ahí para evitar que eso sucediera, aunque la verdad a él le daba igual si salían o no, ya mucho tenia con Italia como para cuidar de otras dieciocho naciones.

-Tenemos a Italia secuestrado

-¡Colombia! – le regaño Nicaragua, lo que menos quería en ese momento era salir muerto de ahí.

-¿Otra vez? – suspiro Alemania –. ¿Cómo va eso de que lo secuestraron?

-No sabemos, nosotros no lo hicimos – alzo los hombros Colombia.

-Generalmente me lo devuelven unas horas después – resumió Alemania, alzando una ceja –. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Vinimos a hacer una tregua – hablo el colombiano, entregándole un papel que saco de uno de sus bolsillos.

-_"Tratado de…" _– Alemania frunció el ceño – la siguiente palabra está mal escrita

-Te lo dije – sonrió Nicaragua, para molestia del otro latino.

-Aun así, la letra esta bonita – siguió Alemania.

-Oh, la escribió Venezuela – el centroamericano le miro confundido, al parecer al colombiano le había dado pereza escribirla.

El alemán volvió a sentarse en el sofá, para leer con calma las escasas líneas que formaban el, según los latinos, tratado para devolverle a Italia. Los otros dos chicos se sentaron juntos en otro sofá, esperando a que Alemania diera una respuesta, mientras tomaban el libro que el rubio leía con anterioridad, aburriéndose de inmediato, pues era un libro de historia.

-¿No creen que esto es un tanto extremista? – hablo Alemania, después de un rato.

-¿Por qué? – dijeron los latinos al mismo tiempo, tomando el papel y leyéndolo –. ¿Refuerzo militar en caso de una guerra?

-Yo no le dije a Venezuela que escribiera eso – alzo una ceja Colombia –. Panamá me lo dijo, debí escribirlo por mi mismo

-Olvida este papel – lo arrugo Nicaragua –. Solo queremos apoyo amistoso mientras estamos en la casa de España

-¿Solo eso? – Alemania cruzo sus brazos –. De acuerdo

Nicaragua y Colombia sonrieron, y casi de inmediato abrazaron a Alemania, él no era tan malo como creían, tal vez Italia de verdad le había cambiado.

En el punto de reunión, es decir, en la habitación de México los otros latinos se dedicaban a esperar a que llegaran los dos que hablarían con el alemán, mientras Argentina ya se había calmado y estaba jugando jenga junto con Italia, Bolivia, Costa Rica y Perú. La puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Colombia y Nicaragua, este ultimo tirándole a la cabeza el papel que minutos antes había arrugado con sus manos, seguido entro Alemania, quien miraba todo con sorpresa en su rostro, si bien sabía que no les había prestado la suficiente atención, el hecho de que estuvieran todos en la habitación, hubieran secuestrado a Italia y armaran ese plan ya decía mucho de ellos.

Alemania se abrió paso ante los chicos, viendo en la mitad de la habitación a Italia, curiosamente le veía preocupado, algo no muy común en él.

-¿Qué te pasa Italia? – le pregunto, acercándosele.

-¡Alemania, no se cual ficha sacar!

Alzo una ceja, al momento que se acercaba a la montaña de palitos de madera organizados y veía con detalle cada movimiento que podía hacer. Cuando estuvo seguro, saco uno de los palitos y la montaña se derrumbo ante sus ojos.

-Eso no me lo esperaba – susurro, organizándolo para volver a jugar.

Algunas horas después, la puerta principal de la casa de España se escuchó, mientras él entraba por esta seguido de sus demás amigos, quienes parecían cansados de pasar el día por toda la ciudad. Lo primero que busco con la mirada fue a Alemania, a quien no encontraba por ningún lugar de la casa, entonces decidió buscar a Italia, quien con algo de suerte estaría con el alemán.

Al no encontrarle se dispuso a ir a ver a los latinos, pues durante ese día se había sentido culpable de tratarles tan estrictamente, después de todo, los latinos solían ser así, eso bien lo recordaba. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de México, encontrándose con una peculiar escena: Todos estaban reunidos en círculo, mirando hacia Alemania, quien estaba sentado en la mitad de este, como niño pequeño, recibiendo varios consejos sobre lo que debería hacer.

-¿Qué carajos paso aquí? – cuestiono España, más perdido de lo normal.

-Ah, España, regresaste – le miro Alemania, alzando una ceja –. Ayúdame a sacar un palito, esto es más difícil que la segunda guerra mundial

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola a todos otra vez! Solo me llevo una semana actualizar, así que podría decirse que estoy feliz.**

**Pasando al capítulo, adoro la capacidad que los latinos tenemos de persuadir a las demás personas, sea para la razón que sea. ¿Si España no detuvo a los latinos, que capacidad tenia de hacerlo Alemania? ¡No había posibilidad! (?**

**Con respecto a los reviews, muchas gracias a las personas que los escriben, y también, a aquellos que leen así no los dejen, también trato de poner un poco más de las naciones que me han pedido, espero que esas personas estén a gusto con lo poco que hago.**

**¡Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, adiós! **


End file.
